


Klance as NY gang leaders

by Fanficing_My_Life_Away



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficing_My_Life_Away/pseuds/Fanficing_My_Life_Away
Summary: Just a one shot based of one of @ pianobelt's posts (link in work) where Keith and Lance are both leaders of opposing gangs in the 1920s.





	Klance as NY gang leaders

It was wet. Why was everything so fucking wet? If mamá could see him now she would be so disappointed. Lance missed the blue skies and the dry sand of Cuba, but when she died he couldn’t stand enjoying it without her, so he traded for the drab towers of New York city. He could feel dirt and gravel from the pavement sticking to the back of his neck, mixing with the rain, or his sweat. At this point he couldn’t tell. Maybe it was more blood? Lance could see the red solution being carried by the downpour, as it slowly made its way down the path. The dilution highlighted the cobblestone like each were its own island – it was an improvement. A lump formed in the back of Lance’s throat, as he thought about how his mamá risked her life to protect him. “I’m so sorry, ma” Lance choked. He shouldn’t have trusted that kid. He should know better – it’s always a trap. In that moment Lance heard footsteps approaching. It was probably one of Sendak’s goons coming to finish the job, but Lance didn’t care. He was drifting further away from the pain in his body, barely able to focus on the islands in the pavement slowly starting to drown. The footsteps picked up the pace, but Lance’s eyes were closed before they even reached him.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“How long has he been like that?”

“Since I found him, so about 20 hours.”

“Shit.”

Keith ran as fast as he could when one of his spies reported that Sendak was planning to make a hit on the opposing gang leader. He knew they were rivals, but they had always had an unspoken respect about staying out the others territory. Plus, in a way Keith admired the younger man, he had only been in New York a few years, but had already earned the trust of nearly all the people in the south. Trust that had taken Keith 10 years to build with the people in the West.

“If your look could cure illness, Lance would be immortal by now.” His second smirked. Keith sighed and turned to face Pidge’s knowing stare. Her real name was Katie Holt, but since Sendak had raided her house and her family went “missing” she used the alias to start fresh. She joined Keith’s gang and moved up the ranks quickly, becoming one of Keith’s most trusted people – and closest friend.

“Pidge, you know why we can’t let him die. There would be chaos. We’ve had a truce for the past 3 years and I don’t want to know what would happen if that breaks. Especially with Sendak more active than ever.” Pidge raised an eyebrow, “true, but he’s also cute to look at.” The bluntness of the statement caused a blush to rise on Keith’s cheeks. “How would you know?” retorted Keith, “you don’t even find people attractive.”

“Maybe” replied Pidge, “but I also have eyes that notice many things. Like, for example, when someone looks like they’re finally waking up after a 20 hour nap.” Keith’s attention snapped back to Lance. Pidge was right, he was starting to stir. “About fucking time” Pidge groaned. “You should leave” Keith instructed, “we don’t want him freaking out.”

“Aw, look at Keith-y being protective of his new _boyfriend_.”

“Pidge. Leave. Now.” Keith warned. “Okay, okay” Pidge held up her hands, “but don’t forget to give him a kiss from me when he wakes up” she chuckled as she exited the room.

A voiced groaned next to Keith, “someone wants to kiss me? I really must be dead.” A small smile nestled on Keith’s lips, “Nice to see you’re alive.” Lance started to frown, but his eyes widened as recognition spread through his face, “Keith?” he breathed. He stared directly into the other man’s eyes. How was he alive? What had happened? And why was he half naked on a bed with Keith fucking Kogane watching him? Lance had so many questions, but he just kept on staring. Seemingly, Keith didn’t have much to say either. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before a cough at the door broke them out of their trance.

Lance turned to see a young girl stood in the doorway. She wore baggy clothes, which hung shapeless on her small frame. Her hair was cut short and she wore large glasses that hid many of her prominent feminine features. At first glance one might think she were a boy.

“Keith recued you, you know?” Lance had no words and was still trying to work out why a rival gang leader would risk their life for another when the girl spoke again, “you should probably thank him.” The dominance she exuded surprised Lance and he turned to face Keith, “um, thanks?” Keith looked mildly irritated at the girl, but smiled when he turned back to Lance, “you’re welcome.” The exchange made Lance feel more at ease, “I hope you didn’t get too wet because of me.” Lance winked, which made Keith let out a small laugh under his breath. “Be careful Lance, you don’t want to break him” the girl interrupted. Keith shook his head in disbelief, “Pidge, if you’re not going to say anything helpful, why are you here?” Pidge pulled a face of faux offense, “as a matter of fact I am here for a reason. Someone saw you carry Lance’s body into our territory and now they're threatening us with a full on assault unless we hand him back over.”

“Sendak?” asked both Keith and Lance in unison.

“No, some guy named Hunk, I think he’s from Lance’s territory. Sounds like a dick.” She turned towards Lance, “friend of yours?” Lance laughed at the remark, which caused a jolt of pain to spread from his stomach and rise to his chest. “Take it easy.” Lance didn’t realise he had closed his eyes in response to the pain, but when he opened them he was met with Keith’s concerned gaze. Suddenly, Lance was reminded of how vulnerable and open he was in this situation. He was in enemy territory after all. His face turned serious, “look, I really appreciate all the help, but I should really get going. Hunk’s my best friend and he never says anything unless he means it.” Lance winced in pain as he struggled to sit up and throw his legs over the side of the bed. “Are you sure you’re okay to do that?” Lance felt Keith move closer, possibly with the intention to offer support, “it was a pretty close one, you should rest.” Lance felt annoyance start to build, “like I said, I appreciate the sentiment _mullet,_ but I’m not a child and I don’t need your help.”

Keith frowned, “I never said you were, and can I remind you that without me you would have died. Plus, you’re in my territory, so I could kill you for trespassing.”

“It hardly counts as trespassing when you’ve been kidnapped” Lance sniped back.

“Kidnapped?” Keith asked incredulously, “you were bleeding to death in the rain, we had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms!”

Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “Doesn’t count, I don’t remember it, so it didn’t happen.”

Keith let out a laugh of disbelief, “If that’s how you want to play it -”

“GUYS!” Pidge yelled frustratedly, “this is not the time to be flirting, we have more important things to worry about, like the fact that Lance’s friend here wants all our heads on a spike!”

Keith gave Lance an unreadable look, “Pidge is right.”

“I always am” she cut in. He gave her a look of warning and stood up. “I’m not feeling a war today, how about you, Lance?” Keith held out his hand for Lance to take. Lance raised an eyebrow, “first you want to kill me and now you want me to hold your hand?” He stared at it sceptically, but Keith watched as his shoulders relaxed before accepting the offer. As Lance rose, Keith’s grip pulled them closer together until he could smell yesterdays rain still plastered on the other’s skin. “If I wanted to kill you, don’t you think I would have done it already?” Keith smiled and Lance knew he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write. Ever. However, I just really wanted to explore the dynamic of this au myself. I may or may not end up writing more chapters, but for now I just plan on leaving it as a one shot.
> 
> @ pianobelt's post: https://www.instagram.com/p/BtwghvXA2_6/
> 
> Update: I'm currently working on making this one-shot into a short comic on my insta (https://www.instagram.com/penguindoesart/)


End file.
